


harpies are lucky ducks

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: NatePat Monster AU ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ [2]
Category: MatPat | Game Theory (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, natewantstobattle (Youtube RPF)
Genre: :)))), M/M, Natepat, and harpy mat, and mat, and nate, gavskdh I love harpies ??, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: the most cheesiest collection of natepat monster aus bc how perfect can these two be for one, amiright   2. American Kestrel Harpy





	

**Author's Note:**

> mat is one of those harpy’s that are like, human but have humanoid bird-like arms and legs, n feathers and all that yayaya - much shorter than the last one but im a sleepy boi
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(i love birds…...so much……..and mat…...as a bird……...hmhmmhhmmhm……..)~~

Chirps and soft titters were the only thing heard in the room, a slight echo to their tones as they contently hummed out of Mat’s throat. 

His talons, humanoid in shape but scaled thinly to his mid-arm nonetheless, were softly winding through Nate’s hair and calmly adjusting it as if he were preening his own feathers.

The harpy slouched further against the arm of the couch and Nate had no choice but to follow, being laid back against Mat’s chest, laptop on his thighs. However, barely any attention was on his screen and more on the soft cooing behind him.

“Having fun back there?” Nate hummed and a smile crawled onto his face. The talons stopped for a second before resuming their actions, threading through the thick of it thrice and Mat finally cooed in reply.

“Of course I am,” He answered. “Your hair is soft Nate...Like feathers but _silkier_ , y’know?” Mat explained. He shuffled, his copper and blue hued wings audibly nestling together against his back before he sighed contently again.

The musician reached a hand back to the top of Mat’s neck, where small feathers that grew into soft locks resided. Honestly, those were his favourite out of all the plumes of feathers Mat had. “If you say so…” He hummed again, completely abandoning the laptop in favour of resting his head back against the harpy’s shoulder.

His fingers moving effortlessly in a way he knows Mat likes to be preened, and Mat tittered happily as he continued too. Another smile on Nate’s face.

Small kisses were spread along his cheekbones and forehead. Mat was always affectionate when preening was involved. The bird’s body shook with what seemed contented excitement from the sensations on his neck; feathers he couldn't exactly reach being taken care of and adjusted over and over again. 

“Nate,” Mat yawned slightly and slid down further so Nate was lying head-to-head with him. He buried his face in the musicians neck with a small smile. “Are you sleepy?”

It took no longer for the other to answer, a nod and a deep breathe as his fingers slowed slightly and worked their way into the short hairs above the feathers. “I have been since we woke up, MitPit.” Nate gave a breath of laughter and Mat laughed softly too. 

“Sleep, please.” Mat hummed and began kissing his face again, more places to reach that gained a snort and a tickled smile from Nate. He closed the laptop and placed it on the floor. “We can wake up when it's time for dinner.” He closed his own eyes. Scaled fingers still winding their way through Nate’s hair, wings and tail feathers cushioned comfortably below his back and legs, Nate’s now-even breathes.

The harpy smiled to himself one more time and felt himself drifting off as well, gently pulling Nate closer and a sigh of ease, and Mat was out like a light.


End file.
